The present invention relates to workload deployment, and more specifically, to identifying optimal data centers for deployment of workloads.
Providers of cloud services frequently manage a number of servers, which can be spread across several data centers in disparate geographic locations. Cloud providers may offer cloud services in the form of software as a service (SaaS), platform as a service (PaaS), infrastructure as a service (IaaS), and the like. These services can generally be accessed from any physical location and on any device that is connected to the network. In some cloud services, clients of the cloud provider provide workloads to be deployed in the cloud (i.e., on one or more servers that make up the cloud). The cloud provider then selects one or more data centers on which to deploy the workload. However, with increasing numbers of data centers under the control of the cloud provider, it is difficult or impossible to choose a data center that provides the best fit for the workload.